smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Island: Island Tour
Super Mario Island: Island Tour is a computer-animated television series. It is a Nintendo Netflix Original Series and the fifth show of the Super Mario Island series. Summary Rockruff and Shinx take their friends, along with 10 newbies, on a tour around the Mario World, using the Pokémon MegaYacht, to visit islands that are just as exotic and awesome as Super Mario Island. Along the way, they sing songs and compete in various fun challenges, made by either Rockruff and Shinx or the natives of the island the gang visits. Characters Main Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * Yoshi * Toad * Toadette * Birdo * Spike * Bowser Jr. * Goomba * Bob-omb * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Cheep Cheep * Kamek * Pom Pom * Hammer Bro. * Blooper * Boo * Dry Bones * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Monty Mole * Boom Boom * Topper * Spewart * Rango * Harriet * Chargin' Chuck * Wiggler * Flutter Pokémon series * Rockruff * Shinx * Flygon * Vibrava * Joltik * Magby * Mudbray * Buneary * Skitty * Shiny Magby * Natu * Munna * Musharna * Caterpie Paper Mario series * Goombario * Lakilester * Sushie * Watt * Parakarry * Kooper * Koops * Mrs. Mowz * Goombella * Bombette * Yoshi Jr. (Yoshi Kid in the UK) * Vivian * Bow * Admiral Bobbery * Flurrie Recurring * Mail Chatot - A shiny Chatot who comes along with the SMI gang to deliver the mail of the island that they visit. However, she does not have to sing songs or compete in challenges. Episodes * The series ran for 4 seasons. Super Mario Island: Island Tour/Episodes Songs * 1 or more songs are sung in each episode. Super Mario Island: Island Tour/Songs Islands Visited * 3 Islands are visited in each season. Season 1 * Perilous Palace Island * Bullet Bill Island * Starway Island Season 2 * Inter Galactic Island * Haunted Magic Island * Shuffle City Island Season 3 * Peculiar Peak Island * Isle Delfino * Dinosaur Island Season 4 * Chocolate Island * Yoshi's Island * Special Star Island Opening Sequence Super Mario Island: Island Tour/Opening Sequence Confessionals * Split-screen confessionals return in this show. Hot Seat confessionals are introduced in this show. Goombario, Lakilester, Watt, Sushie, Kooper, Koops, Parakarry, Mrs. Mowz, Goombella, Bombette, Yoshi Kid, Vivian, Bow, Admiral Bobbery and Flurrie are the only characters that make Hot Seat confessionals. Super Mario Island: Island Tour/Confessionals Alliances # Paper Mario Partners All the Way - Goombario, Lakilester, Watt, Sushie, Kooper, Koops, Parakarry, Mrs. Mowz, Goombella, Bombette, Yoshi Kid, Vivian, Bow, Admiral Bobbery and Flurrie (Alliance formed when they become the Paper Mario Tribe) # Koopa Troopas Rule - Koopa Troopa, Kooper, Koops and Parakarry (Alliance formed just to show viewers how awesome Koopa Troopas are.) # Yoshi Kid Punishers - Parakarry, Goombella, Bombette, Bow, Sushie and Watt (Alliance formed only to make Yoshi Kid get chosen for a punishment if they lose a challenge. Parakarry will give Goombella, Bombette, Bow, Sushie and Watt each a care package from home the following day if Yoshi Kid gets chosen for a punishment) Trivia * This show is very similar to Total Drama World Tour but the only difference is that there's no elimination. * This is the first show to introduce Hot Seat confessionals. * This is the first show to have Caterpie as a main character. * The general rating for this show is TV-Y7. * The genres of this show are Animation, Comedy, Drama, Family, Fantasy and Musical. * Teams in this show are known as Tribes. * Rockruff and Shinx divide their friends into 3 tribes: Super Mario Tribe, Pokémon Tribe and Paper Mario Tribe. * Like Survivor, there are reward challenges, immunity challenges and immunity/reward challenges. * Instead of elimination ceremonies, there are punishment ceremonies. * At the punishment ceremonies, the tribe that got last place in the challenge must choose one of their members to get a punishment. * The tribe member with the most votes gets the punishment. * Punishments in this show are basically having to wear a hilarious costume in the next episode, such as the Tickle Vest (worn by Yoshi in the episode Tickle, Tickle, Yoshi's in a Pickle for eating the every tribes' fruit in the FruitSurge challenge in the previous episode The Fantastic Fruity Game Show). * In this show, there is a total of 10 newbies: 8 returning newbies, Boom Boom, Topper, Spewart, Rango, Harriet, Chargin' Chuck, Wiggler and Flutter, and 2 brand new newbies, Admiral Bobbery and Flurrie. * Running Gag: Rockruff and Shinx sing the name of the show when starting the episode, signing off the episode and before going to a commercial break. Category:Series